I Say a Little Prayer for You
by rainistorm
Summary: A cute little fluffy Destiel fic based off of this song


There were few things about Dean that Sam didn't know, but the main thing was his secret with Cas.

It had never been discussed that it would be a secret, really. It was just an unspoken agreement between the two.

Now, it wasn't anything sexual between the two. No, it was much deeper than that. They were in love, bonded together more profoundly than anyone else that has ever lived.

Sam hadn't noticed that Dean didn't sleep with anyone anymore, though he flirted; if only for appearance's sake. He had no interest. And even if he never got to even _kiss_ Cas, he would be content.

He didn't really consider all of that the secret though. It was clear to Sam by the longing gazes and secret glances the two gave one another that something was between them.

The secret was why Cas never asked where they had been, or what they had done. He never wondered what monster they had faced that day or who had gotten hurt and how.

This was because not all prayers had to be said aloud.

-

When Dean awoke, the sun had barely risen. He grumbled and saw that Sam's bed was empty; this didn't alarm Dean. Sam enjoyed getting up early to go and run for some reason.

_'Cas, I will never understand Sam's love for exercise. Seriously, if something ain't chasing ya, don't run.'_

When Sam returned, Dean was already showered and dressed with a cold beer in hand.

"Hey, you ready for the case today?" Sam smiled. He was always way too happy after he came back from his runs.

Dean grunted and nodded. It was a pretty simple salt-and-burn case for a haunted house a few blocks from the hotel. They had looked up all the research, and, thanks to rumors throughout the town, it had been really easy to figure out what had happened in the house.

_'Cas, so the mother just goes crazy when she finds out about her cheating husband and kills her kids. Then herself, right? Classic woman in white. Did you know that's the first case Sammy and me ever worked together again? We were looking for Dad back then. It was a lot more simple than this fuckfest we have now.'_

After Sam was ready, they grabbed a quick bite and headed out to do their job.

It had been harder than expected. Then again, when wasn't it?

It was during these times that Dean kept a running commentary of prayer to Cas. They were never really complete thoughts, just emotions and jumbles of ideas sent his way, but Cas always seemed to understand them perfectly. The only time he was truly clear was when one of them got hurt, as both of them did this time.

In the end, they did what had needed to be done, salting and burning the bones and returning to the hotel with cuts and bruises.

However, Dean had gotten hurt worse than he wanted to admit. He went to the bathroom quickly, pulling up his shirt to reveal a deep gash in his side. It was bleeding rather badly, having already soaked through his shirt. He got into the shower, letting the water hit the cut and gritting his teeth through the burning. He realized it was even deeper than he had thought and groaned. This may be bad, and it would definitely require stitches.

_'So, I got hurt pretty damn badly. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just gonna be a major pain in the ass. We did it though, everything's good and Sammy didn't get hurt much, just a few scrapes on the elbows and a bruise on the head. If you have time you should stop by, okay? I miss you.'_

Just then he heard a fluttering of wings, accompanied by the outline of a figure on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Hello, Dean. Where are you hurt?" He heard the familiar gravelly voice say. He smiled widely before remembering where he was.

Popping his head out, he looked at Cas' somber expression.

"Um.. Cas? I'm sort of in the shower here." Dean glanced down to emphasize his point.

"Dean, I have seen your very soul. I'm sure seeing you naked will not be a big deal." Cas sighed in exasperation, making Dean hold back a snicker.

"If you say so." He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub to face his angel.

"I.. I um.." Cas' face went crimson as his eyes slowly trailed down Dean's body, clear to his toes, and back up, pausing only on the area between his legs and his sculpted chest.

"I tried to warn you. Remaking me and seeing your little creation is totally different." Dean grinned proudly. "Do you need a moment?"

Cas nodded and disappeared, leaving Dean standing there and smiling like an idiot. While Cas was gone, he went ahead and slid on some boxers. This is what he loved about their relationship. Just because they didn't do anything sexual didn't mean neither of them wanted it. It meant that Cas wasn't ready, Dean understood that, and they loved each other enough to be completely happy with no physical contact, except the occasional hug. Maybe one day, if Cas is ready, they could do something else. But Dean was content to wait it out.

Cas returned a few minutes later, face a little pink but otherwise normal.

"Hey babe. So, can you heal this?" Dean pointed at the gash on his side that was still bleeding heavily. His boxers were stained with blood that was dripping down already.

"Dean, that is much worse than you made it sound!" There was concern in Cas' voice as he placed his palm to Dean's forehead, healing the would immediately. Relief swept through Dean and he let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you, Cas." He pulled the angel in for a hug and felt his body go rigid as it always did before he was hugging back. Cas was not used to emotions and physical contact. Even being in love was odd for him, though he had accepted that already. "I love you." Dean whispered, nuzzling into Cas' neck.

"I too love you, Dean." Cas patted Dean's back slightly awkwardly, but the sentiment was there. Dean chuckled, pulling back and ruffling the angel's hair.

"I must go now." Cas looked down and shuffled his feet.

"I know. I'll see you whenever you-" Just then, he felt the softest peck against his lips as Cas kissed him quickly before disappearing.

Dean felt his face go hot and break into the biggest smile he could possibly have. He strutted out of the bathroom, passing a confused Sam.

"What are you so happy about?" The younger brother grumbled, rubbing a hand over his sore neck.

"Life is good, Sammy. Life is good." He hopped onto his bed and laid under the covers, closing his eyes in content.

_'Now I lay me down to sleep.  
I pray Castiel my soul to keep.  
And if I die before I wake,  
I pray to Castiel my heart to take.'_


End file.
